Calling upon the Lost
by Envirosuit
Summary: The Titans have trouble coming their way but they have time. Read on as they try to pull together a group of warriors capable of taking on an army. My new Mortal Kombat OC included. I am not blending two worlds suddenly here, I have it so Superheroes and so on are common occurence, not two universes colliding like in MK VS DC.
1. The Lin Kuei runaways

**Calling upon the lost**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything other than my OC Bark.

Also! I changed Smoke and Sub-Zero's ages so that Scorpion is 20, Smoke is 18, Sub-Zero is 18 and Bark is 19. This occurs 3 months after Trouble in Tokyo for the titans. Terra is also still a statue. For me, Raven is 18, Robin 18, Cyborg 19, Terra was 15, Starfire 18, and Beast Boy 16. This also occurs after Sub-Zero's arcade ladder ending in MK (2011), although I'm having it so Shao Kahn leaves Earth to go back to Outworld, instead of exploding.

This is just a project I have to get past my writers block. Happy New Year to everybody!

A/N: To all those people who write Teen Titans fanfics, there is a difference between empathy and telepathy! Empaths, which is what Raven is, can only pick up on emotions and can react accordingly to them! Telepathy is what most people seem to think Raven has. Raven cannot pick up peoples thoughts. No stray thoughts, no thoughts, just emotions. She can ONLY pick up emotions. I cannot stress that enough! Please keep this in mind in future!

_Desperation is sometimes as powerful an inspirer as genius.  
Benjamin Disraeli_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Locations

Prologue: The Lin Kuei runaways

November 7th, 2012

The Boreal Forest

A man was dressed in a black uniform, with vestments of an intricate brown wooden pattern draped over it. He wore a black cowl that covered his hair and a mask that covered his mouth and the tip of his nose. The mask was shaped to look like a rough piece of bark, and was coloured the same way as well. The man's piercing green eyes lay in dips of grey skin.

His right arm was essentially a spear. He had lost his fingers on that hand years ago and, rather than have a useless hand, he had found a use for it. He had shifted his arm into a solid piece of wood and carved away, creating near unbearable amounts of pain but a very sharp edge to his hand. He kept his arm permanently shifted into wood. His left arm had brown elbow guards that stretched all the way up his arm. His right arm had no sleeve like his left arm and no guards, the guards would just get in the way of his spear.

The man was found and trained by the Lin Kuei, but left after they tried to force the cyber initiative on him and his friends. They all escaped.

The man had no memories of his childhood, and a short attention span, a side effect of his memory wipe.

He hides. He wanders aimlessly around the forest, constantly being distracted from what he is doing at the time. The only time he can keep his attention focused is in a fight.

He constantly recites his only memory of his past life. His true name. Not his codename, Bark, no his true name is held preciously.

_Luke Hudson._

Alaska

Kuai Liang observed the wolf as it slowly stalked in the snow, looking for prey. His stomach quietly growled and Kuai grimaced.

_I haven't eaten at all today, this will have to do._

Kuai turned himself to ice before sinking into the snow-covered floor, hoping the wolf wouldn't notice.

It luckily didn't.

An ice statue quickly rose up in front of the now startled wolf and shattered, revealing a man in a black uniform, with vestments of cyan and sea-blue. A blue breather mask was attached to his face that occasionally shot ice out of the slatted hole in the front of the mask. He wore intricate blue and silver vambraces.

Ice shot out of his hand and solidified into the form of a blade. The wolf yelped in fear and tried to run but it was too slow. Kuai impaled the wolf with his ice blade, killing it instantly.

The wolf instantly dropped dead and Kuai picked it up, after shattering his ice blade and walking back to his cabin, dead wolf slung over his shoulder.

_Beggars can't be choosers._ Kuai thought optimistically.

Linfen,China

Tomas Vrbada trudged through the busy streets of Linfen, holding his groceries in both hands. He had tried to live a normal life but because of his ability to constantly emit smoke, it was difficult to blend in to society. To try and stop this, he moved to Linfen, a heavily polluted area, and always covered as much skin as possible.

It had worked so far, and Smoke had been living a good life for a year now. He constantly wondered how Luke was doing without his and Kuai's help. He constantly thought about Sub-Zero, the man he had admired so much back then. He had always looked up to Kuai, and whenever he thought about him or talked to him, a strange feeling would arise from his chest.

Alas, they had sadly been separated and forced to stop communications, else the remnants of the Lin Kuei would locate them and try to convert them into robots. Tomas had felt a pure emptiness, glaring from his soul since that wretched day.

The only man/wraith he had any sort of communication to was Scorpion. At least the man wasn't constantly hunting Kuai anymore, after finding out the Lin Kuei were responsible for his clans death. Scorpion told him that it would take a long time for anyone to find him, and Smoke believed him.

At that moment, Tomas received a call. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it next to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked, stopping in front of his apartment's door.

"Smoke it's me." A familiar voice rang out.

"What is it Hanzo?" Tomas asked, taking out his key and putting it in the door.

"I told you not to call me that." Scorpion, aka Hanzo Hasashi, fumed down the phone.

"Why did you call me Scorpion? I haven't been in contact with you for a few months now." Tomas asked, walking into his apartment.

"I apologize." Hanzo reluctantly said, which caused Tomas to roll his eyes. "Some girl managed to cause a volcano to nearly erupt where I'm at."

"Oh that's ni- A GIRL NEARLY WHAT?" Tomas yelled, practically feeling Scorpion glare at the phone.

"Yes, I had to make sure it wouldn't happen again and it won't, considering she turned into a solid statue when she stopped the volcano." Hanzo casually replied.

"That's so sad." Tomas sadly replied, wondering why a girl should suffer a fate like that.

"Yes it is. Her former 'team' come down to visit her every so often, call themselves the Teen Titans." Hanzo replied.

"Never heard of them." Tomas casually retorted, waving his arm in a dismissive manner.

"Some sort of superhero group. I'm going to go now Smoke."

The phone then clicked after that. Tomas rolled his eyes.

_Typical Hanzo. _Smoke thought, as he walked into his bedroom and noticed his dusty black and grey Ninja garments. He sighed and caught his face in his hands.

Jump City

Hanzo disconnected the call and reattached his phone to his belt before walking back into the lava filled region that was the volcano under Jump City.

_Well, at least it resembles the Nether Realm._ Hanzo thought as he observed his home. He looked to the statue of the girl and walked towards it.

_Terra, eh?_ Hanzo thought, shaking his head.

He was sometimes glad he was a wraith, mainly because he didn't really need food so he could function for as long as he wants. He had a very secluded home but it was good to live in.

Hanzo walked over to a formation of rocks he had manually constructed, it was made to resemble an armchair. He sat in it and stared ahead, the statue on the borderline of his vision.

Months ago, he and Kuai had gone about crushing armies of the Lin Kuei, until they started to deploy tactics that were slowly gaining an edge over Hanzo and Kuai. They were nearly crushed in their last battle, but they managed to crush the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, and escaped with their lives.

Kuai had run off to Alaska then, telling Scorpion that the Lin Kuei were disorganised now, and that they would fall.

They didn't fall.

A foe they thought long dead had risen from his robotic ashes and had seized control of the Lin Kuei, bringing them to order and forcing the Cyber initiative upon everyone. Hanzo's informants managed to release the new Grandmasters name before they were exposed.

_Sektor._

Scorpion had grown tired of fighting. Fighting for vengeance. Fighting for fun. Now, he just wanted a few years of relaxation.

And he got it, in this volcano.

Chapter 1: An issued challenge

Raiden stood in the temple of the Elder Gods, noticing Shao Kahn meeting with an interesting individual. The man was dressed in black and orange, with only one eye being shown. The reason the man was meeting with him appeared to be the fact that he wanted to serve Shao Kahn, and he will give the man a city that apparently belongs to him.

This city was Jump City, where some heroes stayed, and protected.

"Elder Gods, I believe Shao Kahn wishes to merge the realms, I must go warn the protectors of this city that they're the first targets." Raiden then raised his arm and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Titans Tower

It was 8:00.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their usual shouting match at each other over Tofu or Meat. It resonated loudly around the room as they wrestled.

Robin was sat with his arm around his now-declared girlfriend Starfire. Starfire was happily snuggling into Robin as they watched a documentary, one of Starfire's favourite TV show types.

Everyone else didn't get it either.

Raven was sat reading a book at the breakfast bar, a mug of tea to her left. She was absorbed into the book and, as a result, managed to ignore Beast Boy and Cyborg.

As the five lounged about the tower, a bolt of lightning struck the floor in the centre of the room, shocking everyone.

Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed and jumped behind the kitchen counters, Starfire screamed and hid behind Robin, who had produced his Bo staff and turned to face the lightning. Raven had jumped from her chair in shock before preparing her magic. Her shock drew anger towards whoever had done it. This caused an explosion of dark magic from the oven. Beast Boy and Cyborg were sent screaming through the air and into the couch on the other side of the room.

When a man slowly formed before cutting off the lightning, the first thing Robin noticed was how oddly he was dressed. He was dressed in white robes and a blue vest, a Straw hat clouding his face in darkness. His eyes shone with blue light and electricity flickered around his form.

"Lord Raiden!" Someone monotonously gasped, and Raiden turned to see a girl dressed in a black leotard with purple hair and eyes. She wore blue boots and a blue cape and seemed to be generally shocked at his appearance.

"Raven of the Teen Titans. Greetings." Raiden called out, bowing to her. Raven simply nodded.

"You know this guy Raven?" Robin asked, looking to Raven while keeping his Bo staff ready.

"He is an Elder God Robin, the main protector of humanity."

"I came to extend a warning." Raiden took a breath. "A man you all know too well is offering Jump City to a powerful Outworld lord named Shao Kahn."

"Who is offering Jump City to Shao Kahn?" Robin asked as he noticed that Raven's eyes seemed to have greatly widened.

"A man named Slade." Raiden answered, looking to him with his electric blue eyes.

Robin's eyes narrowed greatly upon hearing Slade's name, while Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and even Starfire collectively groaned.

"I fear Shao Kahn will send an army to conquer Jump City, and then the world." Raiden continued.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but…we can't take on an army!" Beast Boy spoke up, before receiving a light smack from Cyborg.

"I know of some warriors that you will require aid from. Sadly, they are spread around the globe."

Raiden then dropped a number of files on a table, close to Robin.

Robin walked to the files and grabbed the first one from the top. It had a name and photo printed on the front.

"Scorpion?"


	2. Scorpion and Smoke

**Calling upon the lost**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything other than my OC Bark.

Also! I changed Smoke and Sub-Zero's ages so that Scorpion is 20, Smoke is 18, Sub-Zero is 18 and Bark is 19. This occurs 3 months after Trouble in Tokyo for the titans. Terra is also still a statue. For me, Raven is 18, Robin 18, Cyborg 19, Terra was 15, Starfire 18, and Beast Boy 16. This also occurs after Sub-Zero's arcade ladder ending in MK (2011), although I'm having it so Shao Kahn leaves Earth to go back to Outworld, instead of exploding.

Oh, and Happy New Year!

A/N: To all those people who write Teen Titans fanfics, there is a difference between empathy and telepathy! Empaths, which is what Raven is one of, can only pick up on emotions and can react accordingly to them! Telepathy is what most people seem to think Raven has. Raven cannot pick up peoples thoughts. No stray thoughts, no thoughts, just emotions. She can ONLY pick up emotions. I cannot stress that enough! Please keep this in mind in future!

_Opportunities multiply as they are seized._  
_Sun Tzu_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Locations

Chapter 2: Scorpion and Smoke

"Who is Scorpion?" Robin inquired, looking at Raiden.

"You will have to read the file." Raiden replied, before teleporting away.

Everyone instantly crowded around Robin to see the file.

The photo revealed the torso and head of a Ninja in yellow and black garments. His mask had a skeletal structure to it and his eyes were as white as a ghost. They had no pupils!

Robin then opened the file.

It consisted of only one page, which only provided one thing. His location.

As they read it, everyone slowly looked to Beast Boy to see him seething. Raven clutched her head from the sheer anger she was receiving from him.

"He…he…he's at HER STATUE! HE…HE COULD BE DEFILING IT!" Beast Boy screamed before rushing out of the door.

"BEAST BOY, SLOW DOWN!" Cyborg shouted, running off after him. Robin and Starfire quickly skimmed over the names in the list and then went straight to the statue, as did Raven.

Beast Boy was running along as a cheetah, racing through the streets. He narrowly avoided approaching cars with agility strengthened by fury.

_That bastard is gonna pay!_ Beast Boy mentally screamed, as he furiously pushed his muscles to the limit.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(What? Y is my favourite letter. Anyway, this is the new line breaker.) YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

As everyone arrived at the statue, they all looked around, trying to spot the man who lived in their friend's statue/grave site.

Robin cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "SCORPION! COME OUT!"

Everyone felt a sudden burst of flame and hurriedly looked behind them. A man fitting their description materialised from a rising ring of fire.

"So, you are the Teen Titans. My condolences to your friend over there by the way." Scorpion casually pointed to the statue of Terra behind him with his thumb.

Scorpion then sidestepped a raging green rhino that had shot past him. The rhino huffed and turned around before charging again. Cyborg luckily caught him before the charge could be finished.

"Beast Boy, stop!" Cyborg yelled. "We need this guy's help!"

Scorpion's eyebrow rose. "This should be good." He said aloud.

Robin looked to Raven. "Are you getting anything from him?" Robin asked, ignoring Scorpions confused stare.

"All I'm getting from him is anger and annoyance." Raven muttered to him.

Robin masked eyes looked straight at Scorpion.

"We need your help to defend Jump City from some guy who wants to conquer it." He said, looking right at the pupil-less eyes.

"That sounds familiar…" Scorpion muttered, tapping his masked chin with a gloved finger. "Wait, that sounds like Shao Kahn. Am I correct?"

"You would be right." Raven told him.

"Then you'll need all you can get. I trust you're also looking for Smoke and Sub-Zero?" Scorpion asked as he jumped over an angry green boar that had escaped Cyborg's grip.

"Those names were in the list." Robin answered.

"I can point you to Sub-Zero. I can get you talking to Smoke as well if you wish."

"That would be most helpful, new friend Scorpion!" Starfire squealed as she clamped him in a strong hug.

"Gah!" Scorpion choked as he was hugged ferociously. When he was released, he fell to the floor, catching his breath. He then pulled out a phone and dialled a number before calling it.

"Smoke, is that you?"

"No, it's Santa Claus, what do YOU want for Christmas?" A sarcastic reply came.

"Very funny. Give me a moment." He then looked to Robin. "Did Raiden send you?"

"Yes he did." Robin quickly replied.

"Raiden believes Shao Kahn is trying to conquer the city I'm at and he sent the local superheroes to look for backup."

You could hear a loud clang and a shout of pain before the man replied. "I'm surprised. Didn't he learn from last time?"

"Apparently not." Scorpion replied.

"I take it you want me to come over and help you?" Smoke asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Scorpion answered.

"If Bark is on their list, I don't know where he is."

Scorpion looked back to Robin. "Is there a guy called Bark on your list?"

"Yes." Robin answered.

"I'm sorry; those of us who know him have no idea where he is." Scorpion answered. "Smoke, get over here, to Jump City, as quick as you can."

"Of course." Smoke answered, before hanging up.

"If anything," Scorpion said as he attached his phone to his belt. "You there, the one with the grey skin, you remind me of him."

Raven looked at him. "Why do I remind you of Smoke?"

"No, not Smoke, I mean Bark." Scorpion placated her.

"Why?" Raven asked, glaring at him.

"You both have grey skin." Scorpion answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Raven's memories quickly flashed a picture of her long lost friend in front of her before she dismissed it as coincidence.

"That's odd." Raven said.

"So Scorpion, come with us to Titan's tower so we can gather everyone there." Robin told him.

"Are you sure your green imp won't attack me?" Scorpion asked as he sidestepped and clotheslined an angry Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy won't." Robin answered, sending a glare, perfected from his time with Batman, at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy cowed down and trudged off to the T-Car, with Cyborg following him. Robin, Starfire and Raven walked up to the car as well, with Scorpion following them.

As they all piled into the car, they realised that there was no space for a 6th person to sit.

Raven got out of the car. "You can sit in there." Raven told Scorpion. He simply bowed to her and sat.

"Where are you gonna sit Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

Scorpion noticed the looks Starfire was passing to Robin and that gave him an idea.

"How about the orange girl sits on that boys lap?" Scorpion tersely said.

Robin and Starfire quickly looked to each other and blushed.

"That's a good idea!" The previously sulking Beast Boy spoke up, practically growing devil horns. He sneakily started to take a camera out.

The ensuing argument ended up with Starfire sitting on Robin's lap, who was desperately trying to control his hormones to avoid an awkward situation.

Beast Boy was snickering, taking incriminating images to use as blackmail later. Cyborg was just trying to steer the car while Raven was reading her book, sneaking glances at Scorpion. He couldn't be trusted, in her opinion.

Scorpion was looking over them all. He was wondering if that poor idiot Bark had perished yet. Don't get it wrong, Scorpion didn't want him dead. In fact, he felt sorry for the boy, but Bark had an infuriatingly short attention span, and it really irritated him. The boy was constantly stopping mid-sentence and wandering off somewhere. He didn't know the Lin Kuei had managed to train him but Bark fought quite well. He never understood how Smoke and Sub-Zero had managed to stick by him as friends, but they had managed.

He had never seen under Bark's mask, but the boy had been insistent that no-one looked underneath. Despite never seeing under the mask, the girl opposite him, the one who thought she was sneakily glancing at him, reminded him of Bark.

He shifted his eyes to look directly at hers as she glanced at him.

"Did you by chance know other people who had grey skin?" Scorpion bluntly asked.

"Yes." She quickly replied, hiding her shock at such a blunt question with a blank look.

"Did any of them have acid green coloured eyes?" Scorpion questioned.

"One of my…old friends did…" Raven sadly mumbled, remembering a certain friend of hers.

_Could Bark be him? _Raven wondered. It seemed like it couldn't possibly be true, yet something told her to at least find out.

Raven quickly changed the subject.

"What happened to Bark?" Raven asked Scorpion, the entirety of the car listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Scorpion asked, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Your voice sounds slightly sadder, or sympathetic, when you speak about him." Raven quickly replied, not looking away from his white orbs that were eyes.

"Bark… I don't know what happened. I think he was damaged in the head…" The rest of the car gasped in sympathy, before he continued. "Bark was found by the Lin Kuei, and trained among the others. He had a hard time fitting in apparently, mainly because of his remarkably small attention span. He would cut himself off mid-sentence to go do something else."

"We're here guys!" Cyborg shouted before bundling out of the vehicle. Everyone else followed and walked to the main room. Everyone except Scorpion seated themselves on the circular couch.

"You were talking about Bark. Continue." Raven commanded, glaring at Scorpion.

Scorpion stood up though and paced about before coming to a complete stop. "It's late. Smoke will hopefully arrive tomorrow. Go to sleep." Scorpion ordered.

All the Titans were so stunned at hearing him command them all to go to sleep that they only just realised that it was in fact 11'o clock at night. Most of the team realised the losing battle they were fighting against sleep and trudged off to their rooms.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Scorpion, as if she was able to mentally send her message across.

_We'll finish this later._

Raven then trudged off to bed.

Scorpion looked out at the city as she walked away, wondering where Bark was.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

As the sun rose the next day, Raven was stunned to see Scorpion wide awake when she walked into the main room.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Raven inquired.

"I don't need sleep." Scorpion gruffly replied as he observed his swords that were laid in front of him.

"Why not?" Raven curiously asked.

Scorpion didn't want to answer her so he tried to divert the question with another question.

"Answer this first, why do you repress your emotions?"

"My emotions are linked to my powers. If I show too much emotion, my powers will go out of control." Raven answered him, clearly knowing that it was supposed to be a diversion.

"Hmm." Scorpion muttered.

"Answer my question." Raven demanded, glaring at Scorpion.

"Alright, alright… you really want to know why I don't need sleep? It's linked to my eyes as well, also it's linked to my not needing food or drink." Scorpion exasperatingly asked.

"Yes." Raven growled.

"Because I'm dead. Alright? I died, and I was revived. I'm a spectre." Scorpion lightly growled out the last words.

Raven gaped. Standing in front of her was a dead person. A man supposed to be dead. "How are you alive?" Raven curiously questioned.

"A man revived me to serve him. I escaped his control. He was manipulating me." Scorpion quickly replied.

"Who?"

"Quan Chi."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A man dressed in a black and grey ninja costume with his hood off stood outside the big T of a tower. He had long, flowing silver hair and a grey breather that covered his mouth. He constantly emitted smoke and he was carrying a map. He looked down at the map to see if he was at the correct place and it appeared to be so.

He sighed heavily and trudged up to the door. He looked and saw a doorbell. He pressed it, waiting for a response. A speaker that was conveniently placed above the doorbell spoke.

"Yes?"

"This is Smoke; I believe this is the 'T' tower?" Smoke hesitantly asked into the speaker.

"Come on in." The voice said again, before the door in front of Smoke slid open. Smoke walked inside and into an elevator on the other side of the hallway. Once in the elevator, he pressed the button that would take him to the 'Main room'.

After the short ride, Smoke walked out of the elevator to see an orange girl with green sclera's, a masked boy with an R on his chest, a green boy in a purple outfit and a tall half-robotic man.

Smoke stared fearfully at the robotic man and asked. "The Lin Kuei didn't change you did they?"

"No." The Cyborg confusedly answered. Smoke let out a sigh of relief and slightly relaxed before shaking his hand.

"I take it you're the Teen Titans?" Smoke asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." The half robot said. "I'm Cyborg, the boy with too much gel in his hair is Robin," Smoke looked to see a boy with ridiculously well-gelled hair. He shook Robin's hand with a firm grip. "Then there's Beast Boy," Smoke looked as Cyborg pointed to a green skinned boy with elf ears. Beast Boy held his hand out for a high-five and Smoke, not knowing what to do, hesitantly and lightly smack Beast Boys hand. His eyes showed his confusion however. "Then there's Starfire."

Smoke looked to the orange skinned girl with green sclera's as she squealed and hugged Smoke ferociously. "It is wonderful to meet you, New Friend Smoke!"

Smoke's eyes practically popped out of his skull as he was pulled into the death grip of a hug.

"Starfire, he needs to breathe." Beast Boy told her.

Starfire simply let Smoke go and he fell to the floor, desperately pulling air back into his lungs.

"And next to Scorpion is Raven." Cyborg finally finished, looking worriedly at Smoke.

Smoke finally pulled himself up and walked over to Scorpion.

"Scorpion. Good to see you."

Scorpion whipped his head around to see a familiar face to match his familiar voice.

"Smoke." Scorpion breathed as he walked over to Smoke and shook hands with him.

Smoke then looked to the pale skinned girl with purple hair and eyes.

"You must be Raven." He then narrowed his eyes. "Hey, do you know a pale skinned guy with green eyes?"

"Possibly." Raven vaguely answered.

"So, let's get down to business." Robin exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Everyone sat themselves on the curved couch.

"We received a bunch of files from someone called Raiden to recruit to help against Shao Kahn." Robin said, indicating the files in front of Smoke.

Scorpion grabbed the top file while Smoke grabbed the one underneath.

"Sub-Zero." Scorpion read aloud. "I know where he is."

"Really? Where is he?" Robin asked, eager to recruit everyone as fast as possible.

"Alaska."

"That's a long way away." Robin conceded, tapping a finger against his chin. "What file have you got there Smoke?"

"Bark's." Smoke sadly told him. He then opened the file before reading the notes.

"Does it say his location?" Robin asked.

"Sub-Zero it says." Smoke said aloud. "He must be at Sub-Zero's location!"

"We could try and save time and split the team into two." Raven suggested. "Whose file is it underneath?"

"A man named Johnny Cage." Starfire said. Beast Boy's, Cyborgs and Robins eyes practically grew to unsettling proportions before they shouted, "JOHNNY CAGE!" and descended into squealing fan boys.

Raven, Smoke and Scorpion were left to slowly edge away from the strange boys while Starfire joined in on the squealing, not knowing what to do.


	3. Three for the Price of Two

**Calling upon the lost**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything other than my OC Bark.

Also! I changed Smoke and Sub-Zero's ages so that Scorpion is 20, Smoke is 18, Sub-Zero is 18 and Bark is 19. This occurs 3 months after Trouble in Tokyo for the titans. Terra is also still a statue. For me, Raven is 18, Robin 18, Cyborg 19; Terra was 15, Starfire 18, and Beast Boy 16. This also occurs after Sub-Zero's arcade ladder ending in MK (2011), although I'm having it so Shao Kahn leaves Earth to go back to Outworld, instead of exploding.

A/N: To all those people who write Teen Titans fanfics, there is a difference between empathy and telepathy! Empaths, which is what Raven is one of, can only pick up on emotions and can react accordingly to them! Telepathy is what most people seem to think Raven has. Raven cannot pick up peoples thoughts. No stray thoughts, no thoughts, just emotions. She can ONLY pick up emotions. I cannot stress that enough! Please keep this in mind in future!

_Better to fight for something than live for nothing._

_George S. Patton_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Locations

Chapter 3: Three for the price of two

Unknown area in the Boreal forest

Bark stumbled upon a snow covered root and fell to the floor. As he landed, he desperately tried to summon the strength to get back up. His stomach growled loudly, and he stopped trying to push himself up, flopping to the floor. Bark looked around him, anger taking him. As quickly as he could, he pushed himself from the floor, standing up.

He had not eaten for days now, he didn't have long left. He ran quickly in the direction that he assumed was east. Bark desperately kept himself concentrated on the path ahead. It was taking all his willpower and was taking a tremendous toll on his brain. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, causing him enough pain to collapse to the floor. He lost concentration and he lay on the floor, holding his aching stomach. His dry lips felt like they would shatter at any given moment, and Bark was getting desperate.

He looked ahead through the snow, to see a vague outline. It resembled a box and smoke erupted from the top of it.

_A cabin!_ Bark mentally cheered, before crawling forward desperately. Another crippling pain from his spent stomach stopped him, causing him to writhe on the ground.

_Damnit! Not now!_ He mentally screamed, before moving himself yet again. As he crawled, he heard a distinctive metallic shout echo throughout the forest.

"I want him alive! Bring him to me!"

Bark's eyes stared out as he noticed five silver robots run up to him, a red robot following haughtily behind them.

Bark tried to stand, only to collapse from the crippling hunger. He looked up to the robots, and noticed the snow in front of him develop a mirror-like look. Something started to form itself from the ice as he passed out.

Alaska

Raven, Smoke, Starfire and Beast Boy disembarked from the T-Jet, with Raven sending an appreciative nod to Cyborg. Cyborg smiled as he nodded back, flying off with Robin and Scorpion.

As they all trudged through the heavy snow, Smoke flipped open a communicator the Titans had (temporarily) given him. He then keyed in the frequency Sub-Zero's frequency was set at, courtesy of Scorpion.

As Smoke trudged alongside Raven, she caught the nervous look in his eyes as he keyed in the frequency. He wore a long grey overcoat, which was buttoned up and even had a hood that he kept down. His eyes showed nervousness, and she had a pretty good idea why.

"You miss him, don't you?" Raven asked in her trademark monotone voice.

Smoke looked to her, his eyes widening in panic before he looked back to the communicator.

"He was the only person who was there for me through it all… the only" He paused to lightly inhale. "Best friend I ever had."

"Do you want me to do it?" Raven asked, looking to him.

"No." Smoke answered, after a lengthy pause. He then keyed in the last number and tuned into the frequency.

"Hello?" He asked loudly into it.

After a few tries, Beast Boy decided to finally speak. "I d-d-don't t-think he's a-a-answering d-dude."

Smoke looked back at him and furrowed his silver brows before moving the communicator closer to his mouth.

"KUAI!" He yelled.

Beast Boy practically jumped out of his skin while Starfire hid behind Beast Boy. Smoke had never truly raised his voice before, and it terrified her.

An deep, angry, confused voice replied quickly.

"Wha-? Hanzo I swear if you-"

"Kuai. It's me." Smoke interrupted him softly.

"Tomas?" Sub-Zero asked, after a short pause. His voice seemed to have gotten softer too.

"Kuai. The thunder God Raiden is summoning us."

"Is he? Trace this call. Come to my cab- SHIT! Gotta go Smoke! Tra-" The radio could be heard being dropped as a crackling was heard, and not in the way of static.

Smoke looked directly to Raven. "How do I trace this?" He asked quickly, panic entering his voice.

Raven took the device from his outstretched palm and turned it over. She then used her powers to quickly remove a hatch, leaving a small red button beneath it. She then quickly pressed the button. Raven then flipped it over so she could see the screen, and it had changed to point North-East, on a GPS map.

"It's 2 miles North-East. Star, lift Smoke, it's the fastest way."

Starfire nodded and her eyes turned green. She then started to float and picked up Smoke by looping her arms beneath his armpits. She then set off following Raven, who was flying toward the cabin on a black disc. Beast Boy followed behind them, in the form of a green Northern Fulmar.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"Smoke screamed before he silenced himself, realising that the alien girl wasn't squeezing his lungs to pieces. He sighed out of relief.

As the four soared across the landscape, they could only wonder why Sub-Zero had hurried off the radio.

The United States of America, California, Los Angeles-Hollywood

Cyborg pressed a button on his forearm as Scorpion and Robin stood beside him. They all then watched as the T-Jet flew off on its own, back to T-Tower.

"Awesome!" Robin exclaimed, looking to Cyborg.

"Yup, did it myself." Cyborg smugly replied, feeling proud at modifying his baby to perform such a feat.

"When you are both done ogling over the wonders of technology, we should go retrieve Cage so you can ogle him." Scorpion spat out over his shoulder, already walking away.

Cyborg and Robin quickly looked to each other, exchanging a grimace, before running up behind Scorpion.

"Since he's a movie star, he should be filming somewhere nearby, but where?" Robin brainstormed.

"Around here?" Cyborg asked, looking at an array of warehouses that stood side by side.

Scorpion immediately walked to the first one and looked inside. What he saw made him immediately rush back outside and move quickly onto the next one, fury in his steps. Cyborg and Robin risked a look inside and saw Ninjas fighting Zombies. They looked and saw the zombies wore ripped black and yellow vestments, which looked quite similar to Scorpions.

They quickly ran over to Scorpion.

"What's got you so upset?" Robin asked, as Cyborg braced himself. Scorpion was clearly not ready to talk about it.

Scorpion slowly pivoted around, his blank stare practically capable of melting icebergs.

"You do not need to know." He slowly growled, causing Cyborg to take a step back in fear.

"If it affects the-"Robin's big mouth was clamped shut by both Scorpion's stare and Cyborg's hand covering his mouth.

"Let's keep moving, shall we? We got a lot of ground to cover!" Cyborg desperately claimed, hoping Scorpion wouldn't explode on them. Luckily, Scorpion nodded and walked on, just as Cyborg lost his grip on the squirming hair gel connoisseur's mouth.

"Cyborg! Why di-"

"He wasn't ready to talk about it man. Just let it go." Cyborg glared at him, while Robin threw a Bat glare at him.

"Fine. I'll let it go this once." Robin huffed, before running to catch up to Scorpion.

"Once, just ONCE can he just let something go?" Cyborg whispered to himself, shaking his head as he rushed to catch up.

Alaska

As the four landed at the cabin, they stepped inside to see the radio on a table. The cabin was comprised entirely of wood, but the fireplace had a protective ice wall around it.

"Kuai's handiwork." Smoke grunted, looking out the window next to the radio. His heart then practically stopped at what he saw.

Kuai was stood above some indistinguishable person, defending the person by cutting down several white robots. A red robot had its arms crossed as it observed the spectacle, out of reach of Kuai.

Smoke observed as Kuai gracefully ripped out a robots stomach and crushed it in his hand, before decapitating a silver robot that rushed at him. The robot flipped over and landed, face down, should it have still had a face, into the snow.

"KUAI!" Tomas yelled, before dissolving into a smoke cloud and rushing out of a seam in the window. He then rushed to them, knowing Kuai hadn't heard him.

The titans rushed to the window and observed, shocked, as Kuai ran through a robot with a sword, before being hit in the knee by what could only be described as a pulse-palm strike.

He fell to the floor, clearly in pain, as he held his knee which had bent backwards at a gruesome angle. Smoke then yelled in anger, causing a robot to turn around.

What could only be described as the mother of all karate chops occurred as Smoke split the robots head in two, as well as some of its neck.

As Beast Boy proceeded to puke in a corner of the room, and Starfire hid herself behind Ravens cape as she cried, Raven continued to observe the fight.

Smoke retrieved his hand from the robot's shattered head, and then he noticed there were two robots left, on either side of him. The robot in front of him leapt forward in a kicking gesture, resembling Liu Kang's flying kick.

However, Smoke stepped to the right and grabbed the robots leg with both arms, before swinging the robot viciously into the robot that had ran up behind him. In his fury, he then continued to beat the robot on the floor with the robot still in his grip.

This went on for about a minute as Kuai watched, before the robot in Smoke's grips corpse separated itself from its shattered leg. The robot on the floor weakly lifted its head, only for Smoke to stick his index and middle finger in its eye sockets, transferring smoke at an alarming rate to the robots insides.

The robot shuddered and shook, before blue blood leaked out of its shattered eye sockets, flecks of once-human skin flowing in the streams of blood.

Raven walked up behind Smoke, with Starfire trailing fearfully behind her, Beast Boy still in the cabin.

"I think you got it." Raven told him.

Smoke looked to her and nodded, before turning his attention to Kuai.

"Kuai!"

"Tomas." Kuai gasped, clearly smiling behind his vestments.

Tomas then held out his right hand, and Kuai's right hand grabbed it. Tomas then lifted him up and gave him his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you there…" Tomas muttered.

"A few simple robots can't drop me Tomas. You should know that." Kuai's eyes crinkled to show he was smiling. He then looked to see Sektor robo-glare at him, before Sektor disappeared in a stream of numbers.

"Smoke." Starfire announced.

"Yes Starfire?" Smoke asked, turning to her.

"I believe this is Bark, yes?"

Smoke looked and saw a thin man on the floor who had intricate, brown, wooden designs on his armour. The man's grey skin had a few slight cuts as well as a burn mark splayed on his left cheek.

"It…is." Smoke slowly replied. The man lying before them actually had barely changed at all. He had gotten slightly thinner: and he had grown a bit.

Beast Boy then wandered up to them, having finished emptying his stomach. He then looked down at Bark.

"Whoa. Hey Rae-"

"I know Beast Boy." She sharply replied with. She knew someone would comment on the extremely similar skin pigment.

Raven then pulled out a small, round device with one button on it. She clicked the button and waited patiently. The T-Jet would arrive soon and they would go home. She definitely needed it.

The United States of America, California, Los Angeles-Hollywood

As the boys approached Warehouse 51, they all silently pleaded Cage to be inside it. They looked inside to see a man throw some type of green energy ball at a man, who was sent flying back from the force of it.

"And…CUT!" A voice yelled, before the man instantly relaxed.

He had brown, gelled back hair with sunglasses and an air of arrogance. He wore no shirt but had a tattoo that said 'Johnny Cage' spanning his chest. He had white bandages loosely draped on his forearms and a white belt that said 'Cage'. He also had black trousers with guards on both of his tibia. White sneakers were worn beneath this.

Robin and Cyborg were trying to contain their inner fan-boys while Scorpion walked over to Johnny, as calm as you please.

"Mr Cage." Scorpion called out.

Johnny looked to him and raised an eyebrow at his uniform, clearly not having seen it before.

"I take it you're here for an autograph?"

Scorpion rolled his eyes, not that anybody could tell, at the man before him.

"No. I'm here because Lord Raiden sent me."

Johnny's eyes instantly widened as he said that, clearly shocked. Robin and Cyborg chose that moment to stand beside Scorpion.

"Did he? What's he need?"

Robin decided to answer. "We're assembling a force to fight Shao Kahn."

"Daaammnn...That knucklehead again? Doesn't he know when to quit?"

"Evidently not." Robin answered.

"So I take it I'm on your fighting force? 'Cause no teams complete without…" He paused for dramatic effect, before flexing his arms muscles and shouting. "JOHNNY CAGE! Oh yeah!"

Johnny instantly recoiled as two pens and pieces of paper were shoved towards him, the keen faces of Robin and Cyborg behind them. They then started to babble.

"It's a real honour to meet you Mister Cage…"

"I've seen all your movies…"

"Your fighting style is amazing…"

"Oh my word…" Scorpion groaned, before wrapping his kunai around Cyborgs arm and swivelling it to him. Cyborg either didn't care of didn't notice. He then pressed the button he saw Cyborg press earlier, to summon the T-Ship.

"This is going to be a long wait…" Scorpion griped as he let go of Cyborgs arm and sat in a chair, rubbing his eyes.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner guys, but I lost my writing spirit. However I regained it thanks to a song I heard. _City of Night_ by _Miracle of Sound_. Please be aware that, as I said in the disclaimer, I do not own Miracle of Sound, or Mortal Kombat, or Teen Titans. Have a nice day, you beautiful readers!

Second A/N: If you guys are willing to submit an OC, then here are the rules for your OC submittee! I would preferably like at least 4 female OCs, as there are far too many boys.

1) PM the details to me, and DocX me your entry.

2) Add a personality, are they hateful? Kind?

3) DETAILS! Eye colour? Hair colour? Uniform? Name?

4) I will only be accepting three OC's for each side.

5) Make their powers original! There are too many fire users in my opinion so thats out of the question.

6) Two fatalities for your OC!

7) No Gary Sues or Mary Sues.

8) No relatives to Raven and Robin. Seen too many of those...

Good luck!


	4. Regaining what was lost, for two

**Calling upon the lost**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything other than my OC Bark.

Also! I changed Smoke and Sub-Zero's ages so that Scorpion is 20, Smoke is 18, Sub-Zero is 18 and Bark is 19. This occurs 3 months after Trouble in Tokyo for the titans. Terra is also still a statue. For me, Raven is 18, Robin 18, Cyborg 19; Terra was 15, Starfire 18, and Beast Boy 16. This also occurs after Sub-Zero's arcade ladder ending in MK (2011), although I'm having it so Shao Kahn leaves Earth to go back to Outworld, instead of exploding.

A/N: To all those people who write Teen Titans fanfics, there is a difference between empathy and telepathy! Empaths, which is what Raven is one of, can only pick up on emotions and can react accordingly to them! Telepathy is what most people seem to think Raven has. Raven cannot pick up peoples thoughts. No stray thoughts, no thoughts, just emotions. She can ONLY pick up emotions. I cannot stress that enough! Please keep this in mind in future!

_What then do you call your soul? What idea have you of it? You cannot of yourselves, without revelation, admit the existence within you of anything but a power unknown to you of feeling and thinking._

_Voltaire_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Locations

Chapter 4: Regaining what was lost…for two

Titans Tower

Robin, Cyborg and Scorpion observed as the actor they had picked up acclimatized to his new lodging quarters.

"Hey, big guy!"

"Yeah man?" Cyborg asked calmly, looking at him as if he were a holy shrine.

"You got any Pepsi?"

Cyborg immediately darted off towards the fridge, attempting to please the famous actor.

"AAAHHHH!"

Johnny swivelled his head as quickly as he could, only to burst out laughing.

Cyborg was wrestling with a blue mess that was holding on to a Pepsi can as if it were its lifeline.

"Let…goooo!"

The amorphous creature of the fridge's arm snapped off of the can, causing Cyborg's human eye to widen immensely. Cyborg was sent careening backwards, landing square in the middle of the room. He then whipped up a towel from the nearest counter and wiped down the can, before opening it and then offering it to Jonny.

"How did you open it with such big fingers?"

Cyborg lifted up his index finger, showing the ring-pull and a small piece of metal attached to it, stuck to his finger.

"Ah. I see…" Johnny then started to chug back his drink, just as the elevator opened.

Robin looked straight to the elevator.

"How'd the missi-"

He abruptly cut himself off when he noticed Smoke supporting an injured Sub-Zero and another ninja being cradled in Starfire's arms.

"What happened?" Robin asked, somehow appearing right in front of Raven.

"Sub-Zero defended Bark" she pointed at Barks unconscious form in Starfire's grip.

"From what?" Robin's immediate question came.

"Lin Kuei." Sub-Zero's laboured voice answered, cutting off Raven's answer.

A familiar wraith then appeared behind Robin.

"Sub-Zero. I see Bark is alive. Probably."

"Good to see you, Hanzo."

"Don't call me-"

"I'll be seeing you soon Hanzo." Sub-Zero then limped away, with Smoke supporting him.

Scorpion furrowed his brows but eventually walked back to the circular couch.

Med Bay

Starfire gingerly laid Bark's body upon a medical bed. The man was quite light, but that was probably due to his small frame. Raven then walked in to stand beside Starfire.

"Starfire, I'll need your strength to fix Sub-Zero's leg."

Starfire whipped her head around to look at her.

"But what if I-"

"Think of it as a Tamaranian massage for his leg."

Starfire pondered this for a moment. "Very well, Friend Raven. Let us heal our friends wounded leg!"

As they both walked away, Bark shook in his sleep, unnoticed.

Bark's mind

Bark was stood in the middle of one of the Lin Kuei's training rooms. His legs were bent beneath him and his arm, and spear arm, was rested upon his knees. His eyes were closed and he felt at peace, for now.

A very faint voice was heard. His eyes shot open.

"Starfire…strength…fix…leg…"

He stood up. Didn't he remember that voice from somewhere? Bark kept pushing his mind to think of where he remembered that voice from.

"Think of…massage…"

A soft humming was heard to Bark's right, and he shot around, prepared to fight. What he saw shocked him. A coating of fire had now sheathed the wall in front of him, and was pulsating. The wall didn't seem to even be singed, either. It seemed to be trying to hold something inside.

As he observed, the shimmering fiery glow cleared in the centre, and an image appeared upon the wall.

A body sat at a pew, dressed in a full grey robe, with a hood that was up. The arms of the robe were clasped together, almost as if the robe owner's arms had been joined together.

A shady figure moved into the building, and sat next to the hooded figure. From what Bark could tell from what he was seeing, the shady figure was a girl, though he couldn't tell many details.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, her voice quiet yet curious. Her voice sounded slightly monotonous.

_Great…the priests are teaching her too…_

Bark jumped at the sound of that voice. It was deep, gravelly and remarkably similar to his own, though he didn't speak in monotone. The girl didn't seem to move, so it must have been a thought that was projected to him.

"I am a boy who is being taught here. It seems you are as well."

The girl's already blurred features seemed to disappear, and a purple blur took the place of where the blurred face was.

"I know that. But what is your name?"

"Quite perceptive. My name is Luke. And yours?"

"The priests only gave me Raven."

The hooded man, who didn't seem to be blurred at all, looked down at the young girl. The huge, oversized hood created a huge black shadow inside of it, hiding the wearers face.

"It suits you."

"Thanks."

"You are most welcome."

The hooded figure then turned to look back at the statue that stood at the front of the building, before the vision Bark was watching slowly faded away.

Barks eyebrows furrowed, before he started to feel lighter. As he waved his arms out in shock, he slowly floated upwards, until he disappeared in a bright light.

Med Bay

Raven walked over to the still asleep body of Bark. Curiosity was overtaking her, despite her respect for others privacy, knowing how much she valued her own.

Raven furrowed her black brows, before moving to walk away.

"Uuurghh…" A deep voice rang out in the med bay. Raven most certainly didn't recognise this voice. She turned around to see Bark rising up from the bed. Raven moved over to him and observed him drop back down onto the bed. If looks were anything to go by, this man was not a quitter, meaning he was too weak to rise.

His eyes hurriedly opened, and Raven could see green eyes look at her for a split second before closing, not used to the bright lights.

"You should stay down." Raven told him, before pulling out her communicator. "He's up."

As she re-deposited her communicator in its place, she looked to see Bark looking at her, his eyes barely open.

"Who?"

He didn't say anymore words, and Raven figured that was because of how weak he likely felt.

"Raven. You're lucky you're here."

Bark quickly raised an eyebrow, before it was lowered.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes roaming around the room.

"You were about to be taken by robots. Sub-Zero saved you."

His green eyes immediately darted to her, widened. Just as this happened, the door opened and Scorpion, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage and the Titans walked in. His eyes then darted to them.

"Bark." Sub-Zero smiled, looking at his weakened comrade.

"Good to see you're awake." Smoke backed him up, smiling slightly.

Scorpion simply crossed his arms.

"This the guy you found with Ice man?" Johnny asked, albeit obnoxiously.

"Yes." Scorpion's irritated reply came.

"Bark." Bark called out from the bed, trying to lift himself up. He then looked to his right arm, seeing its wooden texture fade for a quick second. He quickly brought it back to its wooden form, but not before Raven and Robin caught sight of it.

Smoke caught sight of Raven and Robins curious looks at Bark's wooden arm and figured out what they had most likely saw. Smoke then walked over to Bark's side, looking down at him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into his ears, curious.

"Memory was unlocked." Bark whispered back. "Cause was voice. Monotonous. Female."

Smoke nodded and then stood up, turning to look directly at Raven.

"What?" She asked as Smoke stared directly at her, out of Bark's line of sight.

"You can help him." He stated.

"I can heal his-"

"No! I mean his head!" Smoke shouted, causing Scorpion and Sub-Zero to look directly at Raven.

"Is that true, girl?" Scorpion asked, looking slightly aggressively at her.

"I don't know what you mean." The girl lashed back, angry at not knowing what was happening.

Sub-Zero then placed a hand on Scorpions chest, trying to calm him down. Unknown to anyone though, Smoke started to silently fume for reasons unknown to him. Raven looked at him, feeling his anger rise. She then noticed his stare toward Sub-Zero, who was calming Scorpion down, and understood.

"Raven, I believe your name is?" Sub-Zero calmly asked her, not noticing Smoke's fuming.

"Yes." She replied, looking back at him.

"Right, Smoke, please explain what you mean to Raven."

Smoke stopped his fuming to look at Raven directly. "Your voice, which is the only monotonous female voice here, has apparently helpd him regain a lost memory."

"Mask."

Smoke looked down to Bark. "Excuse me Bark?"

"Mask."

Smoke then realised what he was asking.

"Are you sure?"

Bark simply nodded his consent. Smoke then proceeded to simultaneously press two buttons on either side of Bark's mask, before slowly taking it off. He then lightly grabbed Barks cowl and shrugged off of the back of the man's head.

The man's head was now fully exposed, and if Smoke was perfectly honest with himself, he wished it wasn't. It simply wasn't pretty to look at. The man had yellowed teeth, probably from his non-civilised time in the forest, and his face was honestly quite…horrific to look at. His bright green eyes shone up at Smoke as he tried to adjust to not having his mask and cowl on. He also had dull, long green hair which was thrown up in all directions.

"Raven. Come." Bark asked.

Raven slowly stepped into his line of vision and he looked up to her and he immediately went still as a memory processed itself.

Barks Mind

As Bark found himself in the Training room again, he looked to the same wall as before. It was once again lit up by a pulsating fire, before a small square of fire started to clear, showing a small screen behind it.

Once more, the cloaked figure was present again, but he was walking beside the formerly blurred girl, who was now as clear as day. They were walking along a stretch of grass outside of what looked like a church. The young girl also wore a robe, though the hood was down, showing her short purple hair that stopped at her chin.

"Luke, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Raven."

"Why do you always wear your hood?"

The hooded figure continued walking along, hooded head bent down slightly more than usual.

"Well… interaction with others… is found to be easier when I wear my hood."

"Why is that?" The innocent girl asked, looking up at him, trying to sneak a peek at his face. He was having none of it though, turning his head slightly away so she couldn't see.

"It's a…personal matter, Raven."

"Oh, I see." The girl asked, continuing to walk beside the man. The girl then walked to the wall of the church, before seating herself, leaning against it. The girl pulled out a book from a bag she was carrying and then immersed herself into it.

The man seemed to notice she was no longer beside him and looked to see her reading.

"Goodbye, Raven. I will see you tomorrow."

The girl looked up from her book, and could be seen visibly holding back a pout.

"Goodbye Luke."

The man then walked away, and the vision faded.

Bark then watched the fire reconsume the centrepiece of the wall, and the feeling of weightlessness overtook him again. This time though, he didn't fight it.

Med Bay

When Bark awoke yet again, he noticed Smoke and Sub-Zero worriedly standing over him.

"What happened?"

"Memory." Bark answered, finding that he could concentrate for longer.

Beast Boy then looked to Raven. "Dude, you've sure got him in a daze!"

SMACK!

Beast Boy was sent to the floor holding his head from the force of the smack Raven hit him with.

"Duude!" Beast Boy whined, holding his head in pain.

Everyone ignored his whining.

"Girl, you are bringing back his memories, surely you know him?" Scorpion questioned.

Raven then looked to Bark and analytically studied him. "Wait…who are you?"

Bark decided to prove it by displaying one of his memories quotes. "It's a…personal matter Raven."

Ravens eyes widened but just as she opened her mouth to say something, the alarm went off.

Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Smoke and even Bark shot to their feet, looking all around as the room flashed red while a loud noise permeated their ears.

"What is that noise?" Sub-Zero shouted, following the Titans as they left the room.

"That's the alarm. It means there is trouble in the city!" Robin yelled back, walking to the main room.

Once there, he accessed the computer systems to see what the crime was.

"We've got Cinderblock attacking the police station!" Robin then looked to the new warriors. "Would any of you wish to join us?"

The warriors looked to each other before looking at Robin and nodding.

"Robin, Bark and Sub-Zero are in no shape to fight." Cyborg noted, whispering in the boy wonders ear.

"Bark, Sub-Zero, you'll have to stay behind."

Bark and Sub-Zero both frowned but nodded. The Titans and warriors then left.

Titans Tower

Bark and Sub-Zero sat on the circular couch, talking about what they had been doing when they split up.

"So then, I teleported behind the bear, and slashed its back open with my ice blade, and then pulled its spine straight out!" Sub-Zero said, smiling slightly at regaling his story. Bark, who was stood in the kitchen, simply nodded.

"Bark, what memories did you reacquire?" Sub-Zero asked. Bark looked into his eyes, his breather mask and cowl now on again.

"Past. Don't know. Will have to wait for more breakthroughs." Bark answered, before pulling out a two litre tub of mustard and frowning at it.

An alarm then blared in the tower, causing Sub-Zero and Bark to get to the computer panel as fast as they could. Once there, Bark hesitantly pressed the space bar, allowing a camera shot to appear.

A man who was dressed in a full black spandex suit with a white fin on the top was walking down the hallway. He had tan skin with a goatee on his face, but that was the only skin revealed. He had white armour that draped around his body, all connected to three golden globes in the centre of his chest, and the back of each hand. He also had a belt with four half spheres in each direction. The man had just blasted through the front door and was making his way to the elevator that led to the main room, without a care in the world.

Sub-Zero and Bark set themselves up for a fight, and they weren't disappointed. A bright white light carved through the door, creating a man-size hole. The man then climbed through the hole, before looking confusedly at Sub-Zero and Bark.

"Who are you two? No matter, LIGHT CONQUERS ALL!"

The man then fired a light blast at Sub-Zero, blasting him back and effectively knocking him out of the fight. Bark charged forwards and aimed a flying kick at the man. The man simply batted Bark's foot out of the way, only to receive a knee to the face from the other leg.

Bark then steadied himself, and rushed towards the man.

The man fired a blast of light that incinerated the flooring where Bark would have been standing, ripping through the floor. Bark then got in the man's face and punched him, causing him to drop to his right knee momentarily. Bark's spear arm then disconnected itself from its human half, showing two strong connections between the two, half root and half vein. The spear arm hung limply from this connection, and Bark swung it upwards, upper cutting the man of light.

Barks spear arm then dropped back into place and reconnected itself, and he aimed a stab at the man's jugular as he stood back up in a slight daze. The man however, had been ready for it. He caught Bark's spear arm, yanked it forwards, causing it to disconnect to two veins again, and then poured a little light energy into his left hand. He then gripped Bark in the face burning him.

"AAAARGGHHH!" Bark screamed in pain as he used his left hand to try and remove the man's strong grip from his face, before he irrationally kicked forwards.

This kick earned him the release of his face and the man's shout of pain, allowing Bark to pull back slightly.

As Bark readied himself to continue fighting, he watched the man reach to his belt and seemingly draw energy from one of its spheres, before throwing it at Bark's feet. Bark was immediately sent flying into the air from the explosive force from the Light bomb, his descent set to end at Light's feet.

As he landed, he couldn't find the strength to stand up, and was powerless to watch as the man of light place a boot on his chest. The man then looked down on him.

"Shame. I wanted to, _get to know _the female titans a bit more, because after all, revenge is sweet."

Bark coughed weakly before replying, "Y-you seem confident. Titans know you well?"

"But of course!" The man bellowed. "Them punks have been kicked me around for years! But I, Doctor Light, will give them a taste of their own medicine, what with my regaining of memories. Especially to those _girls_." Doctor Light licked his lips as he pronounced the last word slowly, and lecherously.

"Bastard." Bark replied, before Light charged his foot with light energy and stomped on his chest, causing an immense pressure that could have flattened his ribs, were it not for his armour.

Light was then tackled to the side before being frozen for a couple of seconds by an icy projectile.

"I don't take lightly to people who threaten my friends." Sub-Zero stated coldly.

"You don't exactly have a say in it." Dr Light stated cockily, before clapping his charged hands together, creating a flashbang flash.

"Damn!" Sub-Zero shouted, before Light ran up to him. Light then kicked him in the foot, before keeping his foot there and punching Sub-Zero in the jaw, causing him to jerk upwards slightly. Light then landed a light-charged punched to Sub-Zero's stomach, making him retch slightly. Light then charged energy in his shoe and stomped on the floor, causing Sub-Zero's legs to fly out from beneath him due to the pressure.

Sub-Zero then however, created an ice blade and lunged forwards. Light dodged to the side and grabbed his sword, before kicking him in the jaw and pulling him over his shoulder. Sub-Zero then however, froze Light's legs, before Light shot two beams at the back of his head, causing him to instantly fall unconscious.

"If these two were any indication, then beating the Titans will be very easy." The man cackled, before noticing a familiar shadow in the doorway…

Police Station

As the Titans and company arrived at the police station, they noticed the giant golem of stone throw a police car at a group of cops, who dived for cover. One man was unfortunately, caught under the car, and was consequently crushed.

"Whoa, he's a big guy, isn't he?" Johnny asked as he looked at Cinderblock.

"Yes he is." Robin replied, before throwing an explosive at Cinderblock, who turned around after feeling the impact.

"Hey Cinderblock, if you were so eager to return to prison, you should have just asked!" Robin yelled, before looking to the new warriors.

"Why don't you guys fight him, see what you can do?"

"Sure thing man!" Johnny replied, before throwing a green ball at the creature, which surprisingly sent it back a couple of centimetres.

Smoke then leapt forward, smoke ball in hand, he threw it to its foot, which surprisingly managed to teleport Cinderblock to a point above the ground. The lumbering golem fell to the floor, before slowly starting to pull itself up. As it placed one knee on the ground to stabilise itself, Scorpions kunai wrapped around its leg, before he used his superhuman strength to yank the leg from beneath it.

The creature once again fell face first to the floor. Cinderblock then rose from the floor again, only to receive two force balls to the face. Johnny then ran behind one of its legs as it stumbled back a bit, and tripped it up with his leg.

Cinderblock let out a roar of frustration as it tried to stand up, only to receive a simultaneous blast from Cyborgs cannon, Starfire's blasts and Johnny's force balls. Raven then held Cinderblocks unconscious form down with a claw while Cyborg wrapped a large steel girder around it.

"That was surprisingly easy." Raven commented, her brows furrowing.

"Yes, normally Cinderblock just attacks anything he sees, instead of targeting a specific area." Robin speculated, holding his chin in his hand.

"Dude, what if he was just a diversion?" Beast Boy asked, straining his mind to not say something stupid.

Ravens arm had rose to strike him, should he have said something silly, but stopped herself.

"He's right." Raven and Robin simultaneously realised, before the team and warriors rushed back to the tower.

Titans Tower

The Titans rushed through the tower, seeing burn marks everywhere. Their main room's door even had a huge hole in it! As the Titans and warriors looked through, they watched Sub-Zero leap from the floor and try to stab a man with his ice blade. The man however, stepped to the side and grabbed his blade, before kicking Sub-Zero in the jaw and flipping him over his shoulder.

"Dr Light." Raven growled, as she watched Light blast Sub-Zero in the head. She could even glimpse Bark unconscious a little way behind the two.

"If these two were any indication, then beating the Titans will be very easy." Dr Light spoke in a way that was foreign to the titans. His voice seemed to contain more malice, more hate. He then chose that moment to notice them.

"Titans!" Light bellowed, before melting the ice around his feet with energy that gathered itself around his feet.

"Hello Doctor." Raven maliciously replied, knowing that he was deathly afraid of her.

"Ah, the Mistress of Darkness. I look forward to '_having fun' _with you and your cheery friend." He then maliciously smiled, before Robin ran forwards, yelling his battle cry, "Titans, Go!"

Robin jumped at him with a flying kick, but Light put up a light shield, forcing Robin to flip over. Mid flip though, Light caught his leg and lifted it up, before dropping him and kicking him with an energy-charged kick in his back.

As Robin flew back towards the other Titans, Cyborg charged forwards. He readied his cannon as he ran too. He fired at Light, expecting the man to be caught off guard, but something completely different occurred. The man seemed to absorb the energy, before firing it back at Cyborg as a heavily enhanced light beam. Cyborg was sent flying backwards, into the wall at the far side of the room. Just before Cyborg drifted off to unconsciousness, he launched a call to his cousin.

Scorpion was the next to attack, throwing his kunai towards light, who simply caught it by the chain. As Scorpion tried to pull back his kunai, Light yanked with massive strength, causing Scorpion to fly towards him. Light then stretched his arm out to the side, clotheslining Scorpion, causing him to flip over, and onto his stomach, out of breath.

Smoke then charged next, teleporting behind Light. Light however, quickly reached over his shoulder and grabbed Smoke's hair, before throwing him over his shoulder with such force, that Smoke was sent back into the hallway from whence he came.

Beast Boy then ran at light in the form of a Rhino, expecting Light to be rammed from the force of the rhino's charge. Light however, clapped his hands together, blinding Beast Boy for a few seconds. But a few seconds, was all he needed. Light moved to the side so Beast Boy ran beside him, and placed his charged hands to Beast Boy's rhino flesh, before firing two light rays. Beast Boy cried out in pain as he flew to the side, burned and unconscious.

Johnny then moved up next, swinging at Light from the right. Light simply ducked under this blow before Johnny caught him in the chin with a kick, causing Light to snap his head up. Light however managed to grab Johnny's leg and punch him straight in the groin, practically momentarily crippling the poor man.

As Johnny fell with a pained cry, Starfire fired at Light with a blast, however, as before, he absorbed the blast and fired it back at her. Starfire dodged the blast however, and punched the man straight in the jaw. "This is for hurting Robin!" She cried, before throwing another punch at him. Unfortunately, he had absorbed some energy from his belt and thrown it at her face, the ensuing explosion knocking Starfire out of the fight.

Raven was the last fighter left, and she knew Light had a vendetta against her. Somehow, he had gotten stronger, faster, but that wouldn't stop her from beating him.

Hallway

As Smoke pulled himself up from the floor, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly looked to see Sub-Zero smiling at him.

"Kuai? Shouldn't you be in-"

He never got to finish his question, however, for Sub-Zero has started choking him, and Smoke had no idea what was going on. He knew however, that Kuai seemed to be going for the kill, and he wouldn't let that happen. He head-butted Kuai in the chin and then kicked blindly backwards, into the man's groin.

A raspy groan that alternated between several tones and voices was what he heard and he looked again. A man with a similar outfit to him was stood there, though the man's vestments were clear white with no pattern. The man had no flesh beneath the garments, and the vestments seemed to just hang off the air. The man then quickly changed into Reptile and clawed Smoke in the face.

"AAAGH!" Smoke yelled, falling to the floor. Reptile raised his claws to finish Smoke, until a bullet penetrated the air. Reptile looked to see a tall black-skinned man with a buzz cut holding a gun. The man was quite muscled and had two men wearing black armour flanking him. He was the only man without a helmet, however.

Reptile hissed before turning back to the fleshless form and running into the room.

Main room

Raven threw chairs and slashed with ebony claws as she slowly backed away from the approaching man, with vengeance gleaming in his eyes. He sidestepped or destroyed furniture thrown at him, and destroyed the claws with light rays. However, just as he nearly had her in his grasp, a strong arm gripped his leg.

He looked down to see Scorpion glaring at him, with a strong hand holding his leg. Scorpion then growled as fire emerged from his hand, effectively burning Doctor Light.

"Argh!" Light yelled, as he tried to withdraw his leg. He could not, however. Just as he was about to blast Scorpion, an ebony claw raked across his chest, sending him stumbling back.

However, a man dressed in white, texture-less ninja garments with no flesh ran into the room and growled, "Light, distraction!"

"Chameleon, I have this!" Light growled, trying to dislodge Scorpion from him.

An officer then ran into the room and shot at Light with an assault rifle, which Light barely dodged. He growled before firing a light ray at the man, carving an 'L' in his torso. This hole however, went straight through the man's body, causing his internal organs to fall out of the end of the 'L', as well as large amounts of blood.

Chameleon then shifted into Noob Saibot, and ran towards Doctor Light. Light huffed with dismay before creating a flash bang, causing Scorpion to let go of him. Saibot then gripped Light into a hug, and they fell into a blue portal, disappearing from sight.


	5. Forgotten enemies, revived vendettas

Calling upon the lost

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything other than my OC Bark.

Also! I changed Smoke and Sub-Zero's ages so that Scorpion is 20, Smoke is 18, Sub-Zero is 18 and Bark is 19. This occurs 3 months after Trouble in Tokyo for the titans. Terra is also still a statue. For me, Raven is 18, Robin 18, Cyborg 19; Terra was 15, Starfire 18, and Beast Boy 16. This also occurs after Sub-Zero's arcade ladder ending in MK (2011), although I'm having it so Shao Kahn leaves Earth to go back to Outworld, instead of exploding.

A/N: To all those people who write Teen Titans fanfics, there is a difference between empathy and telepathy! Empaths, which is what Raven is one of, can only pick up on emotions and can react accordingly to them! Telepathy is what most people seem to think Raven has. Raven cannot pick up peoples thoughts. No stray thoughts, no thoughts, just emotions. She can ONLY pick up emotions. I cannot stress that enough! Please keep this in mind in future!

_Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts._

_Winston Churchill_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Locations

Chapter 5: Forgotten enemies, revived vendettas

Titans Tower

Smoke lay on the ground holding his face, trying to stop the blood flow. As he did so, one of his eyes was completely covered, leaving only one of his eyes able to be used. He observed as the large man walked up to him, before offering a hand.

"Looks like you could use some help there."

Smoke took the offered hand and allowed the man to help him up.

"My thanks." He said, looking straight at the man.

"No problem man. Name's Jackson Briggs, but you can call me Jax."

"Very well Jax." Smoke then looked to the room he had been thrown out of. "My allies require assistance." He then started to walk to the day.

He was joined by Jax and the second soldier. The man had a white patch with a red cross on it, and he carried a backpack with the same patch.

When they walked into the room, they saw the aftermath of the battle.

Robin was unconscious, with a rather large cut on his forehead, a stair with a large blood smear just in front of him. It was easy to tell that he had been thrown against it.

Bark was still draped on the floor, a large burn in the shape of a handprint traversing his face. A large dent mark was also visible on his chest.

Sub-Zero was lying on his stomach, the back of his cowl having been scorched open by light rays. His messy black hair was easy to see, and burnt material could be smelt around him.

Starfire was draped against a kitchen counter, holding her head in pain. She was one of the lucky few who were still conscious.

Johnny Cage was in a foetal position on the floor, holding his groin in, what looked like, agonizing pain. He whimpered every so often as he slightly cradled himself.

Beast Boy was laid on a kitchen counter, with Raven healing his burnt left side as hard as she could. It seemed to be working, though it would take a while for it to be fully fixed.

Scorpion was stood up, trying to gather up his kunai chain while stumbling from dizziness every so often.

Lastly, they laid eyes on Cyborg, who was slightly indented into the wall next to them. Part of his right arm was melted.

"Vic!" Jax shouted, upon seeing Cyborg. He rushed towards him, before shaking him to wake him up.

After a few shakes, Cyborg started to rouse himself. He slowly lifted his head up to see Jax knelt in front of him, looking at him worriedly.

"Cuz?" Cyborg asked quietly, feeling weak.

"Hey Vic, it's me." Jax replied, smiling slightly.

As this happened, the medic had moved over to Beast Boy, having seen that he was the one who suffered the worst.

"I'm going to have to ask you to move." The man calmly told Raven, taking out his bag of medical supplies.

"I can help him." Raven replied, still healing him.

"I'm better equipped girl! The rest of your team needs you!"

Raven furrowed her brows before she stopped healing Beast Boy. She then stepped away to help Robin while the medic took out his burn treatment kit.

Scorpion walked over to Bark and slapped him as hard as he could, the connection echoing throughout the room. As everyone looked to Scorpion, they saw Bark opening his eyes.

"Ow." Bark moaned, feeling the painful burn handprint and the raw slap handprints effects.

"You're alive. Be grateful." Scorpion replied before dropping him and moving to help Johnny.

Bark slowly lifted himself from the floor, before looking to Smoke. Smoke quickly offered his shoulder and Bark took the support. They then trudged to Sub-Zero.

"Well, if nobodies gonna say it, I will. We got our asses handed to us!" Johnny's exclamation came, before a slap around the back of the head from Scorpion shut him up.

"We know!" Scorpion growled.

As Smoke lifted Sub-Zero while supporting Bark, he furrowed his brows at the conversation. He deposited Sub-Zero upon a kitchen counter.

"Jax. Why did you come here?" Smoke asked, looking to Jax while he carefully laid Bark onto a chair.

"Vic here called me, and I could hear y'all getting your asses whooped, so I rushed on over here!" He then looked to his right.

"Shit! Samson's dead!" He walked to the trooper to see the giant 'L' carved into him, his stomach and bladder having been deposited to his at the edge of the hole in a puddle of blood.

As he retched, Jax looked to his fellow soldier. "Help them then leave, soldier. I'm staying with 'em."

Outworld

Slade looked up at the temple with his one eye before drawing his sword. He then walked to the entrance which was being guarded by two Tartakans.

The Tartakans growled and snarled at him, before noticing that he wasn't stopping and that he had a sword out. They drew their blades from their forearms and charged at him.

Slade saw this coming and let them charge, observing them. The first to reach him lunged with its left blade, hoping to impale him. Slade had moved to the right, however, and then delivered a swift kick to the very beginning of the blade, causing it to snap off.

The Tartakan growled in immense rage after noticing this, and swiped at him with its right blade. Slade had gotten all the time he needed though, and had stabbed it in the stomach with his sword, before diverting its right arm to impale its left leg.

The Tartakan fell over, dead. Slade didn't have time to retrieve his blade though, as the other Tartakan aimed a kick at Slade. He moved to the side before catching it in his left arm. He then grabbed its right arm and stabbed it into the beasts left arm. Slade then released the leg and kicked the creature back.

The Tartakan could do nothing but growl in rage as it attempted to remove its arm. It then found a way to release its arm and did so, at the expense that it's left arm be torn in two, literally. The creature, knowing it could only bleed to death from then on, desperately tried to stab Slade. Slade dodged to the left and then jumped over an incoming lunge, before grabbing the Tartakans head and squeezing into its eyes with his thumbs.

The Tartakan screamed in rage and pain, before Slade let go and grabbed his sword from the dead Tartakan. He then stabbed it in the stomach and then grabbed its right arm, before pulling on the arm as hard as he could. The beast could do nothing but scream in pain as Slade pulled its arm off, and then removed his sword from the beast's stomach.

Noting the creature's death as it fell; Slade dropped the arm and walked to the temple door.

He pushed on the doors delicately, before walking inside. The temple housed three Tartakans donned in black armour and a hovering disc.

The disc had a thick black outline, with a light purple colour on the inside. Three dark purple comma shapes emerged from the sides, none of them making contact with one another. The rounded edges of these commas linked to a pink octagon in the centre of the disc.

The Tartakans looked up at Slade to see him, and his sword, drenched in blood. They immediately drew their blades and charged at Slade.

Slade pulled out a .44 Magnum revolver and shot a Tartakan directly in the forehead, using his superhuman reflexes to quicken his draw. He then threw a knife directly at the second Tartakan, this hitting him in his armoured stomach. The Tartakan burst out laughing until he heard a beep. He looked down at the knife, only to see the hilt with a flashing red screen. The Tartakan could only widen his eyes before he exploded in a gory fountain of blood and guts.

The third Tartakan stumbled slightly from the explosion, which played to Slade's advantage. He rushed forward and punched the Tartakans knee with all his strength, causing the bone to shatter and the knee to bend backwards horrifically. As the Tartakan bellowed his fury and pain, Slade stabbed it in the forehead with his sword.

"Pity." Slade muttered as he reached out and took the purple disc. He then sheathed his now reloaded pistol and his sword.

As he stood at the door of the temple, he looked back with his one eye.

"Baraka should do his job better." He muttered before leaving the temple, and walking to the massive war between his Slade-bots and the Tartakan inhabitants of the hidden village of Outworld.

Titans Tower

The Titans and warriors were all awake now, except for Beast Boy, who was being looked after by the medical officer.

All the most injured people sat on the couch, while the less injured stood in front of them.

"So Jax came to your rescue Smoke?" Robin inquired, a bandage looping around his head to cover the large cut.

"That is correct." Smoke answered, looking straight at Robin.

Just then, the medical officer stepped into the room, carrying his medical supplies.

"Beast Boy will be fine, just make sure he does no strenuous activity for, at the very least, 2 weeks."

He then departed for the helicopter, minus Jax.

"Jax, why aren't you going?" Cyborg asked.

"I'd like to help you guys." Jax replied, smiling at Cyborg. "Besides, someone needs to look after you, cuz."

"I don't need looking after." Cyborg retorted, giving Jax a noogie. He then released Jax, smiling back.

"OK, first I'll need to see if Jax is capable in combat, in melee and range, and then we'll put it to a vote." Robin said, standing up.

"Very well." Smoke answered.

"I bet he's good!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Ok then. Let's head on down to the training room, see who wins." Robin said, turning on his heel to head to the training facilities.

Special Forces Prison

A bald man who's skin was entirely made of granite sat in a prison cell, meditating. His hands were covered in handcuffs that spanned his entire arms, to stop him from being able to fight.

As the man meditated, he heard the organized march of soldiers.

Soon, he would escape.

And he would get his revenge.

Titans Tower Training Room 

Robin stood in the main training room, which consisted of many different rooms, and he moved to the largest room. The room was for melee training and was completely covered in blue mats.

"Who will fight Jax?" Robin asked, looking back at everyone.

"I will." Cyborg stepped next to Jax, smiling evilly at him.

"Alright. Everyone else to the observation room." Robin said.

Once they all got in the training room, Robin leaned into the microphone.

"Alright, you guys ready?"

Jax and Cyborg both nodded.

"Fight!" Robin shouted.

Robin then looked back to Raven, who was reading a book.

"Don't you want to watch, Raven?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"This is pointless."

"We need to assess Jax's fight ability."

"Get him to train with robots."

"Robots don't prepare you for actual combat."

"And a mock fight with an ally will?"

Robin bit his lip, frowning slightly.

Raven, knowing she had won the argument, went back to reading her book.

Robin shook his head and looked back to the fight.

Jax punched the ground, causing Cyborg to stumble since they were on mats. Jax then rushed forward and punched Cyborg in the face before kicking his right leg.

As Cyborg fell, he grabbed on to Jax's left leg and pulled, causing Jax to fall on to his back. Cyborg then stood up, as did Jax.

Cyborg rushed forward with a kick to Jax's chest, making him fall on to his back. Jax quickly stood up, only to notice Cyborg aiming his cannon at his feet. Jax widened his eyes before Cyborg fired, the explosion causing Jax to fly up into the air.

As Jax flew, Cyborg upper-cutted Jax in the back, causing him to start to fall stomach first on to Cyborgs cannon. Cyborg then fired straight into Jax's stomach.

Jax flew off of the cannon and fell onto the floor. He pulled himself straight up and, using the cybernetic adjustments on his arms, threw a purple projectile at Cyborg, causing him to back up slightly, allowing Jax to rush forward, grip him by the neck, and punch him in the face repeatedly before dropping Cyborg, who fell to the floor in an exhausted heap.

"I…think you beat him Jax." Robin slowly stated.

"No shit!" Jax answered loudly.

Just as he said that, the wall caved in.

Special Forces Prison

A thin man with a Mohawk sat across from the ninja at the eating area.

"Tremor?"

"Sebastian."

"I got dat key you wanted, and all the boys are raring to kill."

"Free me." Tremor stated, hiding his arms beneath the table.

Sebastian dropped a fork on purpose and pretended to go beneath the table to get it. As he did so, he quickly unlocked Tremor's handcuffs and slowly lowered them to the floor. He then put his fork in Tremor's right hand.

"Many thanks Sebastian." Tremor said, before calling over his personal guard.

"What do you want, you stupid fuck?" The aggressive guard asked, his arms crossed.

"I have a question for you."

"Make it quick, dumbshit."

"Very well, what are my odds of survival if I attacked you?"

"Very small." The guard replied, eyes furrowed at the strange question.

"Good enough." Tremor stated, before grabbing his fork in his left hand and impaling the forks into the guards eyes. He then removed the forks, with eyes still impaled upon forks and ran for the canteen door.

At this moment, a great many prisoners jumped from their seats and charged for the guards, knowing full well they would not survive. A small squad of four, including Sebastian, accompanied Tremor.

They dived into a room to see it was the armoury, with metal boxes with people's names and killer aliases dotted around.

"Hey!" A guard gruffly yelled, before Tremor rammed the bottom of the forks into his eyes. He let go of the forks and rushed to a box with 'Tremor' written on it.

He punched it open to reveal the garments of a ninja. The vestments had a jagged, sharp design on the copper coloured attire. There was a very basic breather on, which looked like three pieces of metal taped together. There were small slits between each piece, which was likely what the man was supposed to breathe through. The black cowl covered the head, spikes trailing from the covered forehead.

Tremor quickly suited up, before looking to Sebastian.

Sebastian removed the eyeballs from the forks before removing the forks from the dead man's eyes. He then carved out the corpse's eyes.

"The _Cannibal's Eye, _at your service." Sebastian stated, before consuming the eyes. They then ran out of the room, before proceeding down the corridor.

"The prisoners are escaping! All systems activate!" A voice blared over their heads; before the five noticed two turrets open up ahead. Just in front of the exit.

"Mass!" Sebastian yelled, getting the attention of a huge man, who was absolutely rippling with muscles.

"Yeah?" Mass shouted back.

"Take the fire from those turrets, we need to get through!"

Mass frowned for a moment before looking at him.

"Make sure to kill Ivan Steele from Moscow for me, would ya?"

"Sure thing, I'll make him suffer for ya!" Sebastian answered, before patting the man on his shoulder.

The man then ran out making sure to cover as much space as possible to cover the four running behind him.

The turrets whined as the Gatling chambers started to spin, aiming at the huge man. They then opened fire, causing Mass to receive a hail of bullets, but slowly pressed on, his flesh, and life, being ripped from him.

Just before he fell, he leaped forwards, causing the turrets to aim at him while the four others snuck around and got through the door.

"Why was he willing to give his life for us?" Tremor questioned.

"One rule in breakouts Tremor. Either some get out, or none get out."

Tremor then pressed on, leading the three behind him. Three guards took that moment to step around a corner, pistols in hands. A prisoner then jumped at them, knocking one straight to the floor. The man was thin, and probably wouldn't have any effect against the guard, should he have not done that.

"Rat! Godspeed, my friend!" Sebastian yelled, before grabbing Tremor by the arm and running, the other prisoner ahead of them.

The thin man continued to crawl around the guards and grapple with them, forcing them to keep their attention on him. Rat was finally killed when one guard managed to fire a shot into his jaw, the bullet smashing through the man's cranium.

Tremor then came across a door that was about to close shut. Tremor knew he wouldn't make it in time, but the third prisoner they had with them changed that. He leapt into the doorway and barely kept it open with his body. As his stomach was slowly crushed, Tremor and Sebastian leapt through the narrow hole; and Sebastian reached for the man's hand. Just as the man was going to take the hand however, his body was split into two.

He bellowed in pain before his strength started to diminish. He managed a weak, blood-filled smile before he drifted off into sweet oblivion.

Tremor and Sebastian looked behind them to see a helicopter landing pad with a helicopter landing on it. A beautiful blue ocean was set behind it, and the man realised they were in a sea prison. Seeing this as a perfect escape route, Tremor stepped into the helicopter and gripped the pilots head.

"Stay still." Tremor quietly commanded, feeling the pilot try to nod in his grip. He then looked to see Sebastian outside the helicopter.

"Sebastian, get in." Tremor called out, seeing his friend's insane grin.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"When that helicopter takes off, it'll be shot down. I gotta stop that."

"Why? They won't know I'm inside.

"The place is on lockdown. No vehicles allowed to leave."

Tremor sighed. "Go. And good luck, my friend."

"To you too." Sebastian smiled.

As Sebastian set off, Tremor sat next to the pilot. "Do you know where Jackson Briggs is?"

The pilot numbly nodded, too scared to speak.

"Good. When Sebastian sends word, you will fly to him. I have a score to settle."

The two sat in silence for a while, until the radio turned on.

"Tremor! I have the base defences shut down but I'm trapped in here! You'll have to go now!"

Tremor nodded to the pilot, who started the helicopters engines. Gunfire was then heard on the radio, as well as Sebastian's crazed laughter.

"COME! COME HAVE A PIECE OF THE CANNIBAL'S EYE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

As the helicopter flew away, Tremor listened to the screams of agony erupting from the radio, as well as gunfire. It went on for a full five minutes, until the cacophony of death stopped, only to be replaced by Sebastian's guttural moans of pain.

"Goodbye." Tremor muttered, before turning the radio off.

As a large 'T' shaped tower emerged over the horizon, Tremor thought,

_Watch out Jackson. I will have my revenge._

Titans Tower Training Room

As the dust died down, the burnt remains of a helicopter were revealed. Jax stepped over pieces of rubble and mortar, before reaching the cockpit. He looked inside, to see a dead pilot.

Jax was then roughly grabbed by the neck and thrown into the wall he had his back to. He was left to see a golem of granite with bright orange eyes wearing ninja garments.

"Tremor!" Jax exclaimed, shocked to see the ex-Black Dragon member.

"Jackson." Tremor replied, before punching Jax viciously in the stomach, causing him to drop to the floor, holding his stomach in pain as he coughed up blood.

"You imprisoned me." A kick was delivered to Jax's stomach, causing him to roll onto his back.

"For years." A stomp to the groin was delivered.

"I want revenge." As Tremor's foot descended to hit Jax's face, Jax caught the foot, and threw it upwards.

Tremor stumbled, before steadying himself as Jax stood up.

Tremor was the first to strike. He kicked up a piece of debris before roundhouse kicking it, sending it flying at Jax's face. Jax punched through the debris, before seeing another piece flying at him. He punched through that as well before charging forwards and rugby tackling Tremor.

As Jax held Tremor down with his knees, he repeatedly punched Tremor in the face, before Tremor lifted his arms and lifted Jax off of him.

"Tremor! Why are you doing this?" Jax yelled, avoiding two punches in quick succession while keeping himself in a boxers' stance.

"For my revenge!" Tremor growled, kicking Jax viciously in the back of the knee. He then waved his arm towards him, allowing a large chunk of the floor to grow very quickly into Jax's back, launching him forwards. Tremor then punched solidly into Jax's groin, causing him to fall to the floor.

"I just did…my job…Kano was the one…who abandoned you…" Jax groaned, before sluggishly standing up.

"He's my next target." Tremor replied before kicking at Jax.

Jax caught his leg, however. "If you help us here, you can guarantee your freedom, and your revenge on Kano."

Tremor closed his eyes and thought about it before opening his eyes.

"Very well then." He dropped his leg back to the floor when Jax let go of it.

The Titans and warriors then ran into the room, before lifting debris off of Cyborg.

"Who's this?" Robin asked, looking at Tremor.

"A man I put away long ago. He's a very capable fighter, and I got him to help us." Jax answered.

"Can you at least fix the wall?" Robin asked, gesturing to the debris while looking at Tremor.

"Fix your own wall." Tremor answered.

"You'll have to fix the wall to get your revenge Tremor." Raven commented.

"Greetings, new friend!" Starfire exclaimed, before crushing the living daylights out of Tremor.

"AAAARGGGHHHH!" Tremor screamed, trying to disentangle himself from the overactive Starfire.

"Dude." Beast Boy said, causing Robin to look at him.

"Are we just shopping for ninjas?"

Robin face-palmed.


End file.
